


The Emperor's Stars

by curiumKingyo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Freckles, M/M, based on fanart, emperor!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has always loved the stars but on Hux he finds other things to love.</p><p>Or, the one with high amounts of poetic descriptions and Kylo being deeply in love with his freckled General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based on [this glorious art](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/post/140728904468/always-wanted-to-draw-a-picture-in-the-style-of) that I may or may not have spent one hour looking at.
> 
>  
> 
> [Jeusus](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/) is also responsible for lots of amazing art including many Emperor Hux ones. Go check their blog because you deserve good things in your life!

As a kid Ben Solo had loved the stars. He would sit on his mother's lap and listen as she told him about constellations far away and all the lovely planets circling the far away suns. Sometimes his father would join and tell dashing stories of being chased through the vast space hiding among the stars and outsmarting his enemies aboard his faithful ship. 

Leia taught him the names of the stars, and Han how to use them to navigate. Together they glued glow-in-the-dark stars and planets to the ceiling of Ben's room. 

When he was under Luke Skywalker's care, the stars were a lonely comfort. Training was hard, dealing with his uncle unbearably so too and things only got worse when more and more younglings showed up to be tutored by the last Jedi. Ben took comfort from his distant friends whose name he still remembered and whose face he could recognize from any point of space. 

He was not Ben anymore on the shuttle travel to Snoke's citadel. How could he be, with cold blood flaking off his fingers and clotting under his nails? Ben Solo was a lost but good kid and he was none of these anymore. He was not lost, because he'd found a true master to guide him. And he couldn't be good while the screams were still ringing in his ears. He suspected they would never stop. 

The travel was a long one and he would be mad if he weren't surrounded by his most loyal companions. The shuttle had large viewports and a big transparisteel panel on the front, and he spent every minute of the ride sitting under the dark space dotted with white spots. He couldn't tell for sure whether he slept or not in those few days but he could remember all the stars that twinkled over his blood crusted face and he was glad that they accepted his new self with the same fondness they had for the deceased son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. 

Kylo never learned the name of Snoke's planet. His master tried to teach him how to hiss and gurgle the correct syllables but in the end it was not made for human throats. Kylo just referred to it as Snoke's planet or Citadel. 

Despite not knowing the name of the planet, he quickly got familiar with its sky. The atmosphere was odd, thin and full of different components that made stargazing a particularly beautiful thing there. Unfortunately Snoke didn't allow much free time and never encouraged this kind of frivolous activity. Kylo argued that learning the positions of the celestial bodies would be helpful. Snoke conceded and Kylo made a clumsy telescope with broken pieces of transparisteel which he used every night, perched on the small window of his living quarters. 

Over the years of his training he became used to those blue glowing stars, so much brighter in that forsaken planet than they had been anywhere before. When he finally left he was actually surprised by the silvery white of the stars as seen from inside a ship. He had actually forgotten space was black and not a washed grey peppered with turquoise and lapis-lazuli. 

When Kylo Ren met General Hux the last thing the thought about were stars. Firstly, he loved stars and he definitely didn't see anything to love on the General. And secondly, with such colorful hair and eyes and such abrasive demeanor the man was more like the revolving core of a planet than the bright placidity of stars. 

But one day a small flock of Resistance X-Wings attacked their ship and Kylo Ren saw what General Hux looked like on his true form. The blue glow of several different screens merged around him, making his features sharp but his edges soft. The color reminded Kylo of the stars over the Citadel. 

The General commanded his men and machines with cold efficiency, an improbable mix of calm and rage. His movements long and precise, the tips of his fingers controlling a dozen dogfights at the same moment, his eyes following countless bolts and blasts from both sides' artilleries. At that moment Kylo Ren knew he could find many things to love on the General. 

The Kuna constellation was shining over their heads when Hux kissed him for the first time. 

They were near the Rainos Cluster when the General told him of his dreams of galactic conquest for the first time. "It will start with a machine so great the Death Star will pale in comparison," Hux said and there were stars reflected on the green of his eyes. 

When Hux fired his weapon he sucked a sun out of the sky. Kylo saw it with his very eyes: a star trembling and fighting for its life, but to no avail. Hux had literally killed a star to begin his path towards his dream and Kylo should have been sad about losing it but he couldn't care when he saw the mirth on his General's eyes. 

On that same day Kylo killed Han Solo and somehow he missed the star most. 

The weapon shot a second time that day, wiping the rest of the Resistance and clearing the way to the First Orders ascension. Supreme Leader Snoke called for his Knight and the General and ordered them to come to the Citadel, order they complied with immediately. 

Hux wasn't impressed by the stars on Snoke's planet. However, he was impressed by the way Kylo Ren sliced his old master with absolutely no hesitation. Lightsaber wounds are self cauterizing so not as much as a drop of blood spilled over the Knight's black robes as the former leader fell soundlessly on his stone halls. 

Hux kissed him under blue stars and it tasted like real love. 

Thanks to Hux's impeccable military career and his undeniable success with Starkiller Base most of the First Order officials and Empire supporters sided up with him in the aftermath of the war. Snoke's sudden death was never brought up on the discussions, especially after the inexplicable choking that killed the first person who mentioned the once Supreme Leader's name in an official meeting. 

It didn't take too long for words like _Emperor_ and _Sovereign_ to be spoken. Hux accepted them with graceful humbleness and when most of the former Republic sympathizing planets turned to their side the path ahead became clear. Those words, mere suppositions at first, started to be written on official documents and the details of the coronation ceremony began to be discussed. 

Hux's only demand was for the ceremony to be held aboard the Finalizer. The ship was decorated with red flags and the newly designed Red Empire insignia was painted and embroidered in every officer's uniform. The soon-to-be Emperor was draped in silk and velvet, red for his cape, black for the military styled regalia, gold for the epaulets and buttons. 

As the descendant of a long lost royal lineage, Kylo Ren was chosen to crown the new Emperor. The golden circlet was the most beautiful thing the Knight had ever held, and it looked particularly ethereal and fragile on his big hands. Hux's eyes bored into Kylo's as the Knight gently placed the crown over his slicked red hair. The halogen lights shone like stars on those eyes. 

The celebration wasn't over when Hux called Kylo aside. They sneaked away from the guests and officers, the Emperor's crown a beacon on the half lit corridors of the living section of the Finalizer. Hux pushed Kylo into the room with an inebriated smile on his face. 

When they made love Hux's hair got stuck into the many crevices and swirls of his circlet. 

Kylo took his time to gently pull the strands free while Hux traced lines to connect the scattered moles on the Knight's chest. When the crown finally left the Emperor's head Kylo put it over the nightstand and smoothed Hux's wild hair into some semblance of its usual neatness. 

Without a word Hux stood up, his back turned to Kylo, the glow of the stars shining through the transparisteel ceiling the only light in the room. Hux looked over his shoulder and called for his lover with more of a thought than a word. Kylo took his hand and allowed the Emperor to guide him before the huge portview. 

On that moment they were in a familiar point of space, the stars a dear childhood memory for Kylo. But somehow they weren't important at all. 

The only important thing on that moment was the man in front of him. His spine straight, his body warm from sex and from the burning life inside him. Hux's skin was pale as ever but on that moment Kylo could see every freckle dotting those slim shoulders, the lithe arms, the small of his back. They all glowed with the Emperor's own light, golden and warm like dozens of little suns to replace the one he once killed. 

The man in front of him could literally change the heaven's face with his dreadful weapons and great intellect but instead of fear Kylo only felt adoration. He allowed his gaze to get lost on those freckles, some as faint as ghosts, some stark and vivid like actual gold. Those were constellations that had no name yet, made of soft skin and willpower. The Emperor's Stars. 

Kylo's lips followed his stare and he began, for the second time in his life, the pleasurable effort of learning the names and shapes of new constellations. 

 


End file.
